No Way
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: Jason realizes that he wants to be with Reyna after the Second Giant War, but Reyna won't take him back. Will Jason be able to get Reyna to fall for him again?


**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. It is a _JEYNA_ fic so if you're a Jasper shipper, you are probably not going to like it. This is inspired a Lady Gaga song called _No Way._ Oh and Reyna may be a bit OOC, I tried to make her thoughts more along the lines of a teenaged girl but then have her actions be more collected so you could kinda see how much she is struggling on the inside when she isn't in front of the whole legion.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**_

* * *

_Jason's POV_

The Second Giant War had just ended and I had finally realized the mistake I had made when I left Reyna behind for Piper. I had broken it off with Piper and was about to go to Reyna's villa to try and talk to her about what had happened. I have been pacing back and forth in my room trying to figure out what I was going to say to her for hours! I finally gave up and decided to go over to Reyna's house and just talk to her; she is my best friend after all. At least, she used to be, I don't even know where we stand anymore.

I trudged up the steps to Reyna's house and knocked. There was no answer. I tried again and again and got the same result. I was about to turn and go when the door opened and Reyna came out. Shuffling my feet awkwardly, I mumbled "hey Reyna" and hesitated before asking, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Reyna regarded me with her stern, dark eyes, making me squirm. Finally after two minutes, she agreed. We walked into the courtyard between our houses and sat down on the lawn chairs.

"So," Reyna said in her usual no-nonsense, emotionless tone, "what did you want to talk about?"

I stared at her noticing for the first time since I had gotten all my memories back, how beautiful she was with her dark eyes and her black hair held in a single braid hanging over her right shoulder. How had I not noticed her when we had first landed in New Rome? How could I have left her behind, brokenhearted?

"Jason, if you don't have anything to say, I'm going to bed," Reyna snapped.

I snapped out of my trance and by some reflex, grabbed her wrist. "No don't go," I told her, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked trying to break away from my grasp. I held on determined not to let her go ever again.

"About what happened. Reyna I am so sorry I forgot about you," I started. "I don't know what came over me when I ignored the hurt look in your eyes when I asked to show Piper around New Rome. I threw away our friendship that took years to build, all the moments that only we would ever know about, all our secrets that no one else knew about, and I threw away all chances we had of ever becoming more than friends."

Reyna just looked at me and said "And?"

"I…I was just um…I was just wondering if we could maybe give it another shot," I stammered.

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

Give it another shot? Jason Grace, wanted to give us another chance? All the memories of him and Piper came into my mind. I saw Jason helping Piper off the Argo II. I saw them holding hands while walking to the Senate House, Jason whispering into her ear telling her it would be okay. I saw Piper shooting me dirty looks, worried that I would go and steal her man and Jason pulling her to the side, reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about. I saw them walking along the Little Tiber holding hands and talking quietly. It was Jason and Piper, Jason and Piper, Jason and Piper, Jason and Piper over and over again. All those moments they shared, I wanted it to be me so bad, but I never let it show. I had a legion to lead and I wasn't about to throw it all away just for a boy.

He had thrown away everything we had worked so hard to build, and now he expects me to forgive him just because he was saying sorry? No way!

I looked at him straight in the eye hiding all my emotions and said " No." I offered no further explanation and shook myself out of his grasp and walked into my house.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

I sat there for a few seconds before getting up and running after her into her house. "Reyna wait," I said. She turned around glared at me. " Just give me another chance, please" I begged.

" No" she replied curtly. " Get out of my house, Jason."

"Why not? I know what I did was wrong, can't I have one more chance? I-I love you, Reyna," I confessed. When I said those words I realized how true they were. I had just been fooling myself when I told myself I loved Piper.

"No, you had your chance and you know it. All those times we laid outside looking at the stars, stayed up late on the weekends watching movies, took Skippy for a flight, or went to the café just to hang out you could have asked me out. Do you have any idea how hard my life has been for the past eight months, Jason? Every single day I had to keep Octavian from taking your seat. You know why? Because I believed you were alive, I believed that you were going to come back to us, to me and make everything right again. I didn't believe for a single second that you were dead even when the whole legion did. When I heard that the Greeks were going to be coming, I thought that you had come back. I thought that all the months of searching, hoping, and praying had finally paid off. But then you stepped off of that ship with that Venus girl in your arms and realized that I had been wrong. Jason Grace had died. He wasn't alive anymore and he still isn't." I could tell that Reyna was about to crack. There were tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"But I'm still here Reyna; I never left." I told her gently.

"No, the moment you woke up on that bus, the Roman Jason Grace, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion had died and was replaced by a Greek Jason Grace." Ouch that hurt. "At first I thought that I was just imagining things, that you weren't really going to dump me for a Greek, but the moment you asked to show her New Rome, any hope left of us went out the window." Is that really what she thinks? Does she really think I'm Greek? That I would just leave her behind to have a little fun with a hot girl?

"Reyna," I started " I really am sorry. And if you agree, I'm willing to start over and I'll prove to you that the Roman Jason is still alive."

"No. There is no way you are ever messing with my heart ever again. No way Jason Grace."

I started walking out of her house, dejected. Before I reached the door, I turned around and looked at Reyna. She was glaring at me, but was probably holding back tears. "I'm sorry Reyna," I said and left.

The next morning, I decided that I would show Reyna that I really did love her, that going out with Piper for a few months hadn't changed me at all.

* * *

I started buying her jellybeans, coffee, and just random little things that I knew she loved. I took her to the café a lot when we were done for the day and tried to do everything we used to do together before Juno had taken me away. She gradually started to let me in again. After six months, I finally got up the courage again to ask her to be my girlfriend. When we were alone in our backyard I had a bag of jellybeans because I knew she was going to be hungry after skipping lunch. I asked her a bunch of questions and every time she answered I gave her a jellybean. We sat on the lawn chairs just like we did the night I tried to apologize to her.

"How was your day?" I started.

"Fine," I gave her a jellybean.

"Did Octavian bother you at all?"

"Jason, you were working right next to me the whole day!" I raised an eyebrow at her "Yes! Of course he did!" Reyna replied exasperated. She got another jellybean.

"Do you hate Piper?"

"Not really, why?"

"No reason," I said and gave her a jellybean. "Do you still think I'm not the same Jason?"

She paused and looked at me before answering. "No," she replied quietly "I think being back in New Rome reminded you again of who you really are."

"I don't think I ever really forgot. I think that being with Piper and Camp Half-Blood is what really changed me." I told her as I gave her another jellybean.

"Maybe," she said.

Now came the hardest question. I took a deep breath and asked "Reyna, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she said look at me

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I repeated again, nervously.

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

I replayed that question in my head. Did I want to be Jason's girlfriend? I didn't want to end up brokenhearted again. But then I thought about all the things he did to show me how much he loved me. He had kept it up for six months nonstop even during those first two months when I kept trying to push him away. A lot of guys had tried to get me to fall for them when I first got to Camp Jupiter, but they had given up after a few weeks. Jason had never given up on trying to get me to like him even when everyone told him that it would be impossible. He had succeeded too. All he had to do was get up the guts to ask me out, but then Juno had taken him away.

He had succeeded back then, and he succeeded again. But, do I want to risk getting hurt again? _Do_ I want to be his girlfriend?

"Yes," I told him. "I will be your girlfriend." I smiled at him.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

I couldn't believe she said yes! The smile on her face seemed to make the night a thousand times brighter. I handed her the rest of the jellybeans, then leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I felt like my brain had melted and my body was floating. I never imagined that kissing Reyna would feel this way. It felt so good and so right. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we had to break apart for air.

"I love you, Reyna" I said

"I love you too, Jason." Those words sounded so perfect coming from her mouth. There was no way I was ever letting her go, ever again. No way.

* * *

**I tried not to put too much of Reyna's thoughts because she is supposed to be really hard to read and all, but I wanted to show her struggling inside too. I don't think I really succeeded in that but... yeah, again first fic so please don't be too harsh on me. Sorry if it was bad. Please review.**


End file.
